At present, in an interaction process between a server and a user, the area where the user is usually cannot be accurately located. As a result, the server cannot more precisely interact with the user. For example, when the user is located in a market covering a relatively wide area (for example, having a plurality of independent stores), the server usually can only determine that the user is in the market, but cannot more precisely determine in which area (that is, a store) in the market the user is located, leading to an inaccurate positioning result.
To resolve the foregoing problem, currently, a user can be located by disposing a plurality of Bluetooth apparatuses in a specified area. For example, for a market covering a relatively wide area (for example, having a plurality of independent stores), each store in the market can be provided with a Bluetooth apparatus, and the user may enable a Bluetooth function of a terminal device associated with the user and scan Bluetooth apparatuses near a position at which the user is located, to implement accurate positioning of the position at which the user is located.
However, each time the user is located in the foregoing manner, the user needs to enable the Bluetooth function of the terminal device associated with the user, making an operation chain of the user relatively long and positioning efficiency relatively low, and leading to relatively poor user experience. In addition, in the foregoing positioning manner, a significant amount of Bluetooth apparatuses need to be disposed in the specified area, so that the costs of the Bluetooth apparatuses are relatively high, increasing positioning costs. Furthermore, if the Bluetooth function of the terminal device associated with the user is not disabled after being enabled for a long time, a waste of terminal power is caused, further increasing the positioning costs and lowering the user experience.
That is, the existing user positioning manner has problems such as relatively low positioning efficiency and relatively high positioning costs.